Wolf-Whistle
by justice-willcomtoyou
Summary: There is a crazy psycho on the loose and Stiles freak out when he temporarily loses Derek


This really was a terrible plan, but it was the only one he had at the moment. He dropped to his knee and threw his bag on the ground as he dug through it hurriedly. People around him cast worried glances his ways and scuttled around him. At the bottom of his bag he located what he was looking for, something he had bought as a joke and never actually planned to use, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Stiles pulled the sleek piece of metal to his mouth and gave a quick blow.

He popped back to feet and surveyed the area; nothing. Stiles brought it to his mouth again and gave a long blow this time, People were really starting to give him weird glances as the frazzled man looked around quickly, running his long fingers through his unruly hair.

"Really Stiles?"a gruff voice asked from behind. "A dog whistle?"

"Well I lost track of you, and not all of us have super senses Derek." Stiles looked anywhere but his eyes as he reached down to grab his bag and pocket the whistle.

"Stiles." He didn't look up and fiddle with his bag zipping it back up and pretending not to have heard him. A gentle hand reached out and settled on his arm. "Stiles," Derek repeated, this time in a softer voice.

"Yeah I know Der," Stiles responded looking sheepish as he finally looked up to meet Derek's green eyes.

"Bit of an over reaction, don't you think hun?"

"Well I'm sorry that we have a creepy psycho dude on the loose snatching up werewolves and i got freaked out when one second you were behind me and the next," he waved his arms around wildly dislodging Derek's hand. "POOF! I can't seem to find you anywhere and i really can't go through that right now not after..." He looked down and noticed a brown shopping bag gripped in Derek's hand. "What's that?"

"That," he gestured down with a nod of his head, "is why I disappeared. I saw you looking at it earlier and I thought i would go and grab it while you were looking at the comic books. I didn't think you would get so worried." Derek gave a half shrug and a flush dusted over his cheeks. Stiles' eyes lit up at the prospect of a gift and made grabby hands towards the bag. When Derek hid it behind his back and gave a small frown and tried, and failed to retrieve it from him.

"Come on Der-bear, please," Stiles begged, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Derek grabbed his groping hand and placed it in his and began to walk towards the exit.

"I'll give it to you when we get back to the loft." Stiles gave a quick laugh and buttered a 'yeah you will' low enough for only the man beside him to hear. Their pace quickened as they breached the exit and made it through the parking lot, Stiles practically skipping around cars.

Derek pressed him up against the Camaro giving him a sweet chaste kiss before opening the door for him and striding around the front of the car. Stiles was bouncing the whole ride to the loft, continuously fiddling with the radio till Derek reached out and grabbed his hand settling it on his thigh and keeping their fingers laced.

Before the car even came to a complete stop Stiles was undoing his seat-belt and tumbling from the car. He ran the short distance to the front door of their apartment building and jumped in the elevator pressing the 'door close' button and leaving Derek to take the stairs. Derek followed up the stairs in quick strides with the brown bag dangling from his fingers. Stiles sped from the elevator and only slowed when he reached their front door to dig out his key ring from his bag. Derek crept up behind him slowly and slid up behind him and wrapped his strong arm around his middle and rubbed his scruff into the juncture of his neck. He placed a peck on the pulse point behind his ear and reached around Stiles, keys in hand, to unlock the door. Derek gave him a gentle shove through the now open door and kicked it shut behind him and re-locked it with a flick of his wrist. Stiles dropped his bag inside the door and spun to face the scruffy wolf behind him.

"Now can I have it Der?" Stiles whispered in an attempt to sound sultry. Derek gave a low chuckle and passed the bag over to the eager man before him. Stiles dipped his hand in the bag as Derek slid around him and headed towards the kitchen. He heard an intake of breath behind him and smiled.

"You didn't!" The older mans smile widened as he busied himself by pulling down a bag of popcorn to pop and an array of spices and butter to make the other mans favorite treat. Long arms wrapped around him from behind and felt Stiles press a kiss into his shoulder.

"Happy moje szczęście?" Stiles smiled wider at his pet name.

"The happiest Der, not everyone would buy their boyfriend the special edition remastered original Star Wars trilogy."

"Fiance," Derek reminded him spinning the ring on Stiles' left hand.

"I'll remember that eventually, it's just so new babe." Derek de-tangled himself from Stiles and turned to wrap his arms around him and pull him tight against his chest. Stiles turned his head up to press his lips against the man he was intending to spend the rest of his ife with, no matter the length. Derek pulled away just enough to see the smile spreading across Stiles' wicked mouth.

"You know," Derek said quietly moving back in to place a kiss against his cheek, "we still have to tell the pack." Stiles jumped back quickly his eyes frantic.

"Oh my god, I have to tell my dad!" Derek erupted in a booming laugh and pulled him back into him.

"We'll do it together moje szczęście; we'll tell everyone together."

*moje szczęście- my happiness


End file.
